Eterno
by hummingbitch
Summary: Fanfic Chesshipping (White & Black , Pokespe)


Fanfic chesshipping, Black & White. (Pokespe.)

ESTABA DESEANDO ESCRIBIR UN CHESSHIPPING Y POR FIIIIIIN LO HE HECHO.

* * *

**ETERNO**

_La tierra tembló una vez más. No podía ver, no podía ver nada en absoluto, el polvo, los gritos, los temblores; las rocas caían o estallaban en mil pedazos. La torre se estaba viniendo abajo y mientras cientos de personas huían por su vida, yo sólo podía pensar en ella; y mientras todo lo anterior nublaba mi mente, mis piernas se siguieron moviendo sin más. Estaba asustado, seguramente estaba muy asustado, pero todo eso carecía de importancia. Eché a correr en dirección opuesta al tumulto de gente, esquivando bien como podía a las personas que corrían despavoridas y tratando de no caerme, fui torre arriba._

_— ¡Black! — Gritaron mi nombre y no me hubiese percatado si el que lo gritaba no fuese montado en un enorme pokémon pájaro que destacaba por encima de la multitud. Me tendió la mano y me ayudó a subir. _

_El Unzefeant soltó un chirrido que apenas fue percibido por el pánico que se encontraba bajo nosotros, y emprendió el vuelo esquivando agilmente los destrozos y esombros que caían de lo alto de la torre._

_ — ¿Dónde está? — Preguntó mi acompañante. Con el rostro manchado, despeinado, y sin sus gafas, no se parecía mucho al Cheren de siempre, me pregunté cómo lo había reconocido. — ¿La has visto? — Insistió. Pero yo no le prestaba atención, no podía prestarle atención, sólo podía mirar bajo nosotros, desesperado, por ver algunos rizos castaños que me sonaran familiares entre la multitud. — Black , ¿la has visto?— _

_— ¡No! ¡Maldita sea! ¡No! ¡No la he visto!— Contesté nervioso, y aunque sabía que él también lo estaba, no pude ser comprensivo. Me temía lo peor, quería pensar que no estaría en la torre, que quizás ya hubiese escapado, que estaría afuera, sana y salva… Pero en el fondo, sabía que no estaría fuera, ni tampoco entre la gente que huía, sabía que ella no huiría, ella no podía hacerlo. Y entonces, un rugido. Un sonoro rugido sacudió la torre y se hizo el silencio. Durante unos diez segundos no se escuchó el más mínimo sonido, la gente se quedó clavada en el sitio, temblando, quizás los paralizó el pánico. Alguien chilló, después otra persona continuó los gritos, y pronto la situación volvió a la de antes, quizás incluso peor. _

_— ¡Deprisa! — Grité impaciente. El pokémon volador obedeció mi orden, aunque no me fuera leal, su propio instinto le decía que era lo más sensato. Volamos con rapidez hasta lo alto de la torre. Cuando ya observábamos cerca el último piso, fuimos atacados, me hubiese gustado pensar que el ataque provenía de algún asustado pokémon salvaje, pero en cuanto nos vimos rodeados por una multitud de Swoobats, no me costó llegar a la conclusión de que era el equipo Plasma quién se interponía en nuestro camino. _

_Fui empujado, sorprendentemente, por mi aliado._

_ ─ Tráela de vuelta. No aguantaré mucho. ─ Dispuesto a cubrirme las espaldas, Cheren se sumergió en la nube de enemigos, y yo eché a correr, escaleras arriba, con la esperanza de no llegar demasiado tarde._

_ Pero que ya era demasiado tarde, era algo que había sido decidido hace mucho tiempo._

_Entonces la vi, pero no era ella. Era su cuerpo, eran sus rizos, aparentemente era la White que me había acompañado todo este tiempo, pero estaba completamente fuera de control. Los rugidos que hacían temblar las paredes no eran otros que los suyos, y sus ojos usualmente azul claro, se habían vuelto, absolutamente, de un azul intenso que no dejaba distinguir pupila alguna. Gritaba, podía ver como ella, y la criatura de su interior luchaban por tomar el control, podía ver las cadenas rotas, los cadáveres, y a un N con la mirada más desconsolada que jamás había visto en él. Me asusté, grité su nombre, y obtuve un rugido cargado de ira, y otro, y otro, y otro más, la sinfonía de rugidos no tenía fin y en cada ellos podía percibir la agonía de la pobre chica que nunca deseó ser un dragón._

_ Corrí hacia ella, aunque sabía que ya no era White, sino Reshiram, hacia quien me dirigía. Grité su nombre cientos de veces y cuando se percató de mi presencia me frené en seco. En aquel momento, pude ver la mirada del depredador, apunto de abalanzarse sobre su presa. Pero no hubo caza, no hubo sangre, no hubo nada, porque White se agarró la cabeza, y gritó, no rugió, eran sus gritos los que escuchaba, que se entrelazaban con los del dragón de su interior, su cuerpo empezó a brillar, y de pronto todo quedó envuelto en una luz cegadora._

_ No recuerdo cuántas veces grité su nombre aquel día._

_ Todo estaba destrozado, lo que en su tiempo había sido la majestuosa torre Duodraco no era ahora más que un puñado de escombros, y ante ellos se alzaba White, era ella, eran sus ojos que miraban al cielo. Si estaba en el suelo me levanté, no lo recuerdo, tan solo sé que fui hacia a ella, sólo deseaba abrazarla, antes de que se desvaneciera, ella me sonrió. Y nunca olvidaré aquella sonrisa. _

_─ Lo siento. ─ Susurraron sus labios. Y su cuerpo se rompió en mil pedazos, como un cristal, y desapareció. _

**Cúspide de la Torre de los cielos.**

─ Dime por qué, si he visto el pánico en tus ojos, si he visto la desesperación y la agonía que tus iris me mostraban, dime por qué tu sonrisa era tan sincera. Dime por qué, entre todo ese temor, tus labios reflejaban tanta felicidad. Dime por qué susurraste un "lo siento", que nunca llegué a escuchar, ¿qué podrías sentir? ¿Por qué podrías disculparte? Tú. Otra persona hubiese gritado, hubiese estallado en llanto, culpando al mundo de su injusta desdicha, y todos hubiésemos sido objetos de su ira… Pero tú, dime por qué, mártir, víctima, quién en el mundo tiene el derecho de aceptar tus disculpas. Quizás nunca te entendí, quizás nunca llegue a hacerlo. Me gustaría que estuvieses aquí para explicármelo, White. Me siento muy perdido sin ti. ─

Rozan sus dedos el mármol de tonos pardos, está fría, no es lo suficiente bonita, no le hace justicia.

─ Nos salvaste a todos, menos a ti misma. ¿Por qué no te salvaste a ti misma? ¿Es eso lo que debo perdonarte? Pues no pienso hacerlo, ¿me oyes? ¿Quién te ha dado derecho a decidir sobre mi vida? ¡Preferiría haber muerto! ¡No tenías que haber sido tú! ¿Cómo has podido ser tan egoísta? ─ Cae de rodillas. ─ Odio esta tumba, no tiene sentido. Ni si quiera has dejado un cuerpo que llorar.─

Las nubes lo cubren todo en la cúspide de la Torre de los Cielos, hasta aquí, el blanco más sucio lo envuelve todo, las nubes nunca se acaban.

─ ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti? ¿Crees que me importa que este mundo haya perdido algo irremplazable? ¿Qué una parte de mí haya muerto para siempre? ¿Qué no soy uno? ¿Qué soy medio? ¿Qué he perdido el ying? ¿Eso es lo que eres? ¿Un dragón? ¿Un concepto? ─Golpea el suelo, quiere destrozarlo, quiere romperlo todo, todo, que todo desaparezca, al igual que ella. ─ Tú no eres nada de eso, por mucho que nos hayan hecho creer. Tú eres White, es a ella a quien he perdido. He perdido a la chica que sonreía y hacía que todo valiese la pena. A fin de cuentas sí que eras la luz, pero eras mi luz, White, mi luz, no la del mundo entero, no puedes ser tan ambiciosa. Ya no hay luz, White, ya no queda nada sin ti. White… ─

Ahoga su nombre en un gemido inaudible, se lo traga y lo encierra, ya no tiene motivos para volver a decir esa palabra, ya no puede llamarla, y aunque lo haga, no obtendrá respuesta.

El silencio envuelve la torre de los cielos, hoy todos lloran la muerte de la luz de su mundo, pero nadie comprenderá, hasta qué punto, la oscuridad engullirá al muchacho que llora ante la tumba vacía. Pero por qué, si el equilibrio se ha roto, si la luz ha muerto, ¿por qué no los envuelven las tinieblas?

El viento mueve la campana de la Torre de los Cielos, el sonido resuena en toda la torre. El muchacho esboza una triste sonrisa.

─ Al final, los monstruos que tanto odiábamos y en los que tanto temíamos convertirnos nos permitirán estar juntos para siempre, Reshiram. ─ Se levanta, la campana se agita con fuerza. ─ Cierto, tú nunca morirás mientras yo viva, Reshiram… No. ─ Respira hondo, mira al cielo y se lleva la mano al pecho. ─ White. ─

El héroe surca los cielos sobre su pokémon pájaro. Es uno y es dos. Porque en la más pura oscuridad siempre hay un pequeño lucero que brilla con fuerza y lucha por ser visto e iluminar el camino de los que se han perdido. Esa es la esencia de ambos dragones, eternamente juntos.

─ Tú creías en este mundo, tú protegiste este mundo, tú amabas este mundo. Protegeré la esperanza que has creado, White. ─


End file.
